mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Nexus
Some of these fans whom Plays Super Smash Flash 1 and 2. And Next It will be planned to make the new sequel flash game on the PC/MAC of Super Smash Flash 3 ''though SSF2 was already announced now by McLeod Gaming. Until the fan game New title will conformed Super Smash Bros. Nexus by Mighty355, for the first version, soon. This first project of Version 0.1a will be announced in December 20th 2017. Allowing to other 3rd and 4th party characters including, but not limited to Inuyasha, Naruto and Goku. '''It's unknown the Limited of McLeod Gaming, cause unfortunately there is not going to be the next sequel. The New Logo has not yet limited until sooner or on time.' Gameplay Game On with Smash. Though we or I will start with 16 characters, Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Samus, Shulk, Captain Falcon, Inuyasha, Marth, Link, Fox McCloud, Naruto and Goku in Version 0.1. 12 characters has not yet come up yet, instead the Version 0.1 is used for Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Test Stages 1, 2 and 3 and Battlefield Stage. And Three of them are suppose to be appeared like Konata Izumi, Haruhi Suzumiya and Sailor Moon 'Cause they've been scraped for the April Fools. Characters Upcoming Characters for the next Versions Scarped Characters New Stages Past Stages The Past Fan Stages on Super Smash Bros. N64, Super Smash Bros Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. 4, Super Smash Flash 2 and Super Smash Bros, Crusade. Adventure Mode Stages It has not yet been conform until the versions. Poke Ball and Master Ball Pokemon It has not yet been conform until the versions. Assist Trophy Characters It has not yet been conform until the versions. Game Modes (Not Yet) * Story Mode * Versus Mode * Training Mode * Break The Targets Mode Versions * Version 0.1a (Until it's Announced) * Version 0.1b (Coming Soon) * Version 0.2a (Coming Soon) * Version 0.2b (Coming Soon) * Version 0.3a (Coming Soon) * Version 0.3b (Coming Soon) Videos and Gallery Super Smash Flash 3 New Title.png|Scarped Title Super_Smash_Flash_3_Demo_Teaser.png|Teaser of Super Smash Flash 3, yet the title was scrapped Super_Smash_title_screen_demo_Teaser.png|Teaser of Super Smash Bros. Nexus SSBN_v0.4_Demo_Style_of_SSF2_Mods.png|SmashPixel or SSF2 Mod style Super_Smash_Bros_Nexus_Poster_Demo.png|Another Demo Poster SSBN_Demo_sketch_battlefield.jpg|Sketch Prototype Battlefield Trivia * The idea was the next sequel of SSF3 though it was included 16 Characters in 2016. In Version 0.1 it only has 4 characters and 4 stages. * It conform the teaser video of SSF3 or SSBN, though was not yet released on September 2017 until the Demo game comes in 2017 or 2018, maybe. * Two New Stages has conformed (Though not yet) of Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World on Nintendo WiiU and World Martial Arts Tournament from Dragon Ball Z. * Super Smash Flash 2 was already been announced right now in the video of BETA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVoprpAs8fA Link Here afterwards of Super Smash Flash 3 until summer. Instead of SSF3, It was renamed the new title Super Smash Bros. Nexus. * Sprites will be shown of Stages, Menu and Characters of Mario, Sonic, Megaman and Pac-Man. * It is not yet when the full version is gonna be there until the years to make it. Category:Gaming Category:Super Smash Bros. Nexus Category:Games